Full Moon in Bloom: Senshi Onkei
by JessicaD Tigerlily -Nerf
Summary: It was only after the battle that she was walking home to vanish into thin air to never be seen again. 7 years later the daughter of two of her closest friends has a prophetic dream on her disappearance. Full summary inside. Humor,TM,HP,GW,SM..& something
1. Dreaming of Serenity's Melody

Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters of… Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Tenchi Muyo, or Harry Potter. I do though own all my own characters, my own plot and tada. My own Manga, which has been included into this story.

Heylo my fellow authors and my lovely readers and reviewers, welcome one and all! ahem. Right-e-o. As I said in the disclaimer this is a very …unique fic for its lets say… attributes? That's right. it features my own manga as a crossover. ENOUGH! Of this chit chat. I will not include character profiles of my manga people or a brief description on my manga. If you are confused email or review me. Which I will try my best to explain in the story as I go on.

NOTE: Bare with me on this. This is a multi cross and I have over 40 main characters. This will be my main story I will be working on. So expect me not to be working on my other stories, much.

AUish.

Translation

Senshi Onkei: Blessed Solders

Title: Full Moon in Bloom: Senshi Onkei

Summary: It was only after the battle that she was walking home to vanish into thin air to never be seen again. 7 years later the daughter of two of her closest friends has a prophetic dream on her disappearance.

Gathered once again the senshi have hope that they will see their princess again.

Chapter One: Dreaming of Serenity's Melody

The room was lit dimly, gleaming with an unearthly glow from the sacred fire blazing from the center of the room. Sat in front of the fire Rei Hino performed a set of motions with her hands praying to the flame, whispering holy words in hope to receive answers of any kind… the door slid open breaking the beautiful priestess from her thoughts as tiny footfalls entered the room.

"Mommy?" A small voice called out cautiously. In front of the door, raven hair fell over midnight blue eyes in a strange style, two spherical buns on either side of her head with no hair trailing from them.

"Serena, you should be resting. Its late" Rei scolded picking up the girl and walking out of the fire reading room, closing the door in one swift movement.

The girl looked down at her small, chubby hands and sniffled slightly. "Mommy I had a bad dream." Serena whispered as Rei laid her down in her bed and covered her again in her blankets. A shadow entered the room surprising and startling them both.

"DADDY!" Serena cried reaching out to him, Rei made her lay back and sat down.

"Serena, what was your dream about?" Rei murmured frightfully… trying to hide her fear for her daughter's sake. Mamoru stepped from the shadows, his midnight blue eyes darkened in worry as he laid a hand on his wife's shoulder.

Serena curled deeper into the blanket and sniffled. "I was in a palace, it was really pretty. With flowers and gardens and crescent moons. I saw a princess she was really beautiful. The prettiest in the stars!" Serena said waving her arms wide and smiling prettily. "Her hair was gold like the sun and she smiled like the stars. Her eyes were like crystals. When she talked to me her voice, her voice…. It was so sad. She tried to be happy though. I noticed. On her forehead was a crescent moon! We played in the garden and we ate chocolate till we were full and read lots and LOTS of manga"

Rei chocked back a sob, telling herself to let her daughter to finish… Mamoru had similar thoughts.

"Then the sky grew dark. The scene changed…we weren't in the pretty garden anymore and the palace wasn't beautiful. It was ruins. The sky opened up and I was being sucked in a strange swirling hole. The Princess. She never told me her name… she grabbed my hand and threw herself inside… tossing me aside." Serena then pulled something from her pocket and produced her hand in front of them, opening her palm slowly to reveal a delicate gold charm… a gold star locket.

A melody began to fill the room. A hologram of the moon glowing as the melody faded and the locket closed and locked… for what seemed like forever.

Rei fell off the chair on her bottom and placed her hand to the floor, clutching a teddy bear, her beautiful lavender eyes wide with sorrow and disbelief. "Odango…"

Mamoru bent down and hugged her tightly, tears of his own escaping his eyes.

Serena looked at her stricken parents with worry and pocketed the locket before stepping off the bed and hugging her mother. Her mother gripping her into a hug and crying into her shirt in deep painful sobs…

End Chapter

Sorry its short. But It's a prologue, longer chapters to come. I hope you liked. I liked that's for sure.

REVIEW! And we'll see if I update. Heheheheh

xoxox JessicaD Tigerlily -Nerf


	2. The Locket Holds the Key

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following characters of… Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Tenchi Muyo, or Harry Potter. I do though own all my own characters, my own plot and tada. My own Manga, which has been included into this story.

**Chapter Two:** The Locket Holds the Key.

Sweat poured from her forehead, dripping from her raven strands to the front of her eyes, which were closed in deep concentration, a look of aggravation set on her face as she struggled with the sacred fire. A hand laid on her shoulder and she pulled back gasping for air as if she hadn't breathed for hours on end.

"Take a rest Rei, we need to strategize." Ami stated sitting back on the pillow next to Mamoru and little Serena in the Sacred Fire reading room.

It was big, that was for sure, seven years earlier, right after the defeat of Galaxia Usagi walked home. Only to vanish without so much as a trace… now with her reappearance in little Serena's dream they found a clue to her disappearance. A hole. But what kind they were unsure of. All they had now was a locked star locket.

The door to the room opened and in stepped Makoto and Minako, trailing behind them was Luna and Artemis. Luna looked like she hadn't slept for days. Her cat like burgundy eyes drowsy and still watery with fresh tears… from hopeful thoughts or pessimistic thinking, no one knew but her.

Rei nodded in their direction and they nodded back. Over the years they hadn't really kept in contact. Only coming together when they needed… or when Serena was born.

Behind them Setsuna and the outers suddenly appeared. It seemed as if Hotaru seemed to be stuck within a suspended animation, as she was still the age of 10… even though Serena was 6 and very much like Rini, They hadn't come to be on good terms for that very fact. The thought that Rini would not come to be stinging Hotaru's heart and making her bitter to the Martian and Terrain princess.

"Is it true?" Minako stuttered falling to her knees on a fluffy pillow, just like old times when she was fourteen.

Rei nodded looking elsewhere, her thoughts elsewhere.

Setsuna moved to Serena and kneeled down in front of her. "Tell me, what was this… hole like. Do your best to describe everything. The smells. What you saw, what you felt. Everything."

Serena backed up a bit. Intimated slightly by the impassive and detached tone in the woman's voice. Most these women she had never seen. Looking at her mother and seeing her nod she began… "alright… "

**Dream**

The beautiful garden Serena and her Princess were playing in suddenly became dark and gloomy. Clouds filled the sky and flew overhead, leaving stars and no atmosphere, only the earth shining overhead. The Gardens beautiful flowers began to wilt and die, the petals turning black and floating in a dead wind. The lakes dark and murky a mist falling over them making a cold chill run down the strongest men's spine just looking at it. Turning to the castle Serena and the Princess gasped at the ruins of the once glorious palace.

A taste of copper filled Serena 's mouth and a foul stench filled the air, a low almost unnoticed laughter filled the air, chanting Serenity. Serena's feet began to slide forward until she flew into the air…

A hand reached out and grabbed her, a golden light grew between their hands, and the Princess threw Serena aside getting sucked within the swirling black hole.

The black hole looked much like a mirror. Only as the hole closed a gold light shone before the dream ended….

End of Dream… 

Setsuna stood and walked to the window thoughtfully. All the senshi were quiet after the recall of little

Serena's dream… it was descriptive enough but they still didn't know…

"Setsuna, what is it?" Haruka demanded impatiently, slamming her fist on the table. Everyone could tell she was upset. More then usual. Tears gathered in her unusually dark navy colored eyes hidden by whitish sandy blond hair.

Setsuna barely turned to face her. "I am not sure… I have heard of this. A long time ago by the ancients of the moon. Usagi is very… unlike her ancestors. There will never be another like her. When she dies. She will always be reborn. Just like we will. Although… we were to die at the hands of Chaos and Usagi was doomed to become immortal and bloom into her ultimate warrior form. Sailor Cosmos."

A collective gasp feel around the room.

Setsuna turned to face them finally and continued. "Because Usagi took things into her own hands the ancients must have… created a mirror."

"Like Queen Nehelenia?" Minako asked tilting her head, worry etched in her bright sky blue eyes.

Setsuna shook her head. "No. A Mirror to another Dimension, maybe several. A set of trials or punishment. It depends on the crime. In this case…"

They all new what that meant.

"We have to stop this!" Rei and Makoto shouted standing up and slamming there fists on the wall and table.

"There is only one way."

"What way?" Mamoru asked calmly. Ami nodded, sitting up straighter ready to help in any way she could.

Setsuna pursed her crimson lips and frowned. "To create another Mirror… you must understand though. Once we go through, there is no turning back."

"Lets do it" Makoto nodded, standing up and heading for the door.

"How many chances do we have?" Michiru questioned, grabbing Makoto's wrist and stopping her before she left.

Setsuna's gaze lowered. "I am not entirely sure… I doubt we will have many chances. It is extremely difficult to generate a Mirror and takes a lot of energy. Not only that, I am sure the ancients will do their best to stop us."

"How do we create the Mirror?" Hotaru piped from beside Haruka.

Setsuna turned to little Serena and took the locked that sat on the table. "We go to the moon. The Locket Holds the Key."

**End Chapter**

WELL WELL? So how am I doing so far? Hope its good. I like it, I'm not gonna lie there.

REVIEW!


End file.
